BloodCraft
WARNING, THIS CREEPYPASTA IS NOT REAL LIKE OTHERS SO IF YOU THINK THIS IS REAL, IT ISN'T Chapter 1 I was a big minecraft fan out there, I liked messing with the creative mode and making buildings but one day, I went on the minecraft launcher and a snapshot for the upcoming 1.13 said a thing that was off saying Added the ability to play the new BloodCraft along with removed realms, me being curious downloaded the snapshot but upon opening it showed the title screen and realms was replaced by BloodCraft, me being curious like I said clicked on bloodcraft and nothing happened apart from the title screen becoming red and some blood was pouring down on the logo and multiplayer option and the word mine getting replaced by blood Chapter 2 I tapped on multiplayer to play hypixel but hypixel was replaced by Blood Pixel and playing it led to the same game just red and bloody also pixel painters was called blood painters, I left to try my world but when getting on everything was bloody and the trees had barely any leaves on and the wood was gray then suddenly, I got attacked by wolves but they had blood on their fur and caused alot more damage to me but I got away safety to my village but the animals i had apart from my wolves were dead and instead of disappearing their bodies stayed with blood pouring from them, then suddenly I saw a arrow shooting into one of my wolves which killed them and they had the same thing as my animals Chapter 3 I wondered around my village where the villagers resided but they were dead bodies with blood pouring on them and some even became zombie villagers just bloody and did more damage and had more defenses but i killed them with my sword which turned into green versions of the dead villager bodies and then suddenly, I met with the murderer who had a endermen skin with blood and holding a knife?! which was never in minecraft and he only said "You are in BloodCraft now..." Before killing me and it showed me the dead body of my character with blood all over his clothes and his skin (BTW my skin is a creeper with a white hoodie and blue pants) after, minecraft closed but the launcher said... You have died in bloodcraft and then it closed. After..... I reopened the minecraft launcher and noticed that the snapshot was gone along with the details but then i looked at my skin which had the same appearance as my character's body when dying by the murderer so i decided to go on the minecraft forums to see if anybody had the same thing and somebody else revealed he had the same event as me where he tried to on mineplex but he clicked on bloodcraft by accident and everything was dead and the murderer's name was called EnderBlood, Before i could do anything i gotten a message by EnderBlood saying "Welcome to BloodCraft" then my browser stopped responding and closed... The End? A squeal might be coming soon.... Category:Cliche Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta